


The Underground

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Discrimination, M/M, Mpreg, Nicercy - Freeform, Slash, Threesome, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicercy AU: In a world without the Mist, being a demigod is illegal. When Percy realizes he's pregnant Luke tried to turn him into DRA (Demigod Removal Agency). Percy manages to escape, but is now on the run. And then he hears about a sanctuary for demigods. Something called "The Underground".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson. Wow. Has a more depressing sentence ever been written?

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy (Nicercy) 

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarrise, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Thalia/Bianca, Charles/Silena, Luke/Percy (past), and a lot more. Seriously. I'm not even going to list the rest. 

Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, Discrimination, Violence, Cursing, Possible lemons, etc… 

AN: Alright, if this story goes according to plan, then it will be LONG, along with a (maybe) sequel. Get comfortable, guys, you're going to be here a while. Well, after the prologue. That's usually not too bad. 

I've decided to play with Jack's character from Life of a Carrier and the whole "being pregnant and male is illegal". Only I've taken it a step further. Hope you enjoy!

Prologue

There was nothing quite like waking up in the morning after sex. A lazy smile spread across Percy's face as he stretched, the sheet slipping off his naked body. Luke wasn't lying next to him, but Percy expected that. Luke wasn't much of a cuddler, even after late night sex.

Still, Percy didn't let it bother him, especially because of how well last night had gone. He'd told Luke the news and instead of freaking out, Luke had kissed him, made passionate love, and told him he'd always be there, no matter what.

The happiness from Luke's declaration still buzzed in Percy's veins as he crawled out of the bed and slipped on a pair of jeans on the floor. He padded out of Luke's bedroom, his hands already resting on his stomach and searching for a baby bump. He knew it probably wouldn't be there this early, but he couldn't stop himself. A happy grin on his face, Percy opened his mouth to greet Luke, but closed it with a snap when he saw Luke was on the phone, his back to Percy.

"Yes, that's right. A pregnant son of Poseidon." Luke snorted at something the other person said. "Nah. He's not going anywhere. He's too oblivious to know. Just get here so I can get my money." Luke snapped the cell phone shut and slipped it back into his pocket, whistling as he walked into the kitchen.

Percy watched it all, his mouth parted and his green eyes wide. Luke was…Luke was turning him in to ADR, Agency of Demigod Removal. But, Luke loved him! He said so just last night! Luke wouldn't do this to him, right? Not when he's going to be a father…

"Percy?"

Percy jumped when Luke suddenly appeared in front of him, looking concerned. He reached out to touch Percy's cheek, but Percy stepped back before he could. "Who were you talking to just now?" Hopefully, Luke would just say a guy's he's working for. Or something like that. Something that explains why Luke just told someone Percy's deepest secret over the phone.

Luke smiled charmingly, just like he always did when he wanted to win Percy over, but it didn't look the same. His blue eyes were narrowed slightly and the smile seemed almost distorted on his handsome face. "No one important. Why?"

Percy took another step back, his hands curled protectively over his stomach. "Because you just told whoever it was my parentage. What reason could you possibly have for doing that?" He had to get out of here. But, how? Percy was literally backing himself into a corner and the front door was behind Luke. If it came down to a fight Luke would win.

"Really, Percy, it's nothing you need to worry about." Luke held his hands up, as if he was showing he wasn't a threat. Oh, but Percy knew better now and he wouldn't let Luke fool him like that again.

Percy lunged into the bedroom and slammed the door shut in Luke's face, quickly locking it. Luke banged on the door and yelled something, but Percy ignored him in favor of gathering his clothes off the floor and stuffing them into a backpack he'd found. Still shirtless, he pulled the straps over his arms and opened the window to get to the fire escape.

He shivered when the brisk wind hit his skin, but continued anyway. He could hear sirens in the distance; there was no time to put on a jacket.

Percy made it down the fire escape in record time, but as soon as his feet touched the concrete he forced himself to slow down. No way could he outrun the DRA cars, so his only chance was to blend in and hope to get by. Though walking without a shirt and shoes was going to make that hard.

Hide, then.

Percy rushed down a side ally, dove behind a green dumpster, and curled up in the smallest ball possible. The metal was freezing on his bare skin, but he made sure to keep silent.

The sirens grew louder and louder as they approached Luke's apartment. It took everything he had to stay where he was when his instincts were screaming at him to run, to get away.

In an effort to calm himself, Percy wrapped his arms around his midsection and rocked quietly. "Everything gonna be okay," Percy whispered. He caressed the skin over his stomach lovingly. "Mama will protect you and love you no matter what happens. We don't need Luke, do we, baby? It'll be just you and Mama." Against his will, a few tears slipped from his eyes. He rubbed at them furiously, choking back a sob, as he finally heard the sirens pass the ally by.

He sagged against the dumpster in relief and looked back down at his stomach. "You see, baby?" He smiled shakily. "Everything's gonna be just fine."

And then, he buried his head in his hands and cried.

AN: Thank you so much for reading! If you leave a review it'll make me update quicker! Guilt is great for motivation!


	2. Life on the Run

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson. Wow. Has a more depressing sentence ever been written?

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy (Nicercy) 

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarrise, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Thalia/Bianca, Charles/Silena, Luke/Percy (past), and a lot more. Seriously. I'm not even going to list the rest. 

Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, Discrimination, Violence, Cursing, Possible lemons, etc… 

AN: Alright, if this story goes according to plan, then it will be LONG, along with a (maybe) sequel. Get comfortable, guys, you're going to be here a while. Well, after the prologue. That's usually not too bad. 

I've decided to play with Jack's character from Life of a Carrier and the whole "being pregnant and male is illegal". Only I've taken it a step further. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter One: Life on the Run

Two Years Later…

Percy held a sleeping Jack in his arms as he walked down the deserted road. He kept glancing at the abandoned buildings on either side of him; they held too many shadows and other hiding spots for him to be comfortable. It was eerily silent too, especially since Percy was still technically in New York. He was used to the sounds of traffic and the bustling of millions of people. But, here in one of the bombed areas of the city the only sound Percy heard was the wind and his own footsteps on the broken concrete.

Jack shifted in his arms and whined slightly. His round face was scrunched in discomfort, from what Percy didn't know. Fatigue, maybe. Or hunger, but Percy couldn't do anything about that. He'd given Jack the last of their food hours ago and couldn't get any more in this Fallout. Still, he did his best to sooth him.

"Hush, sweetheart," He cooed, rubbing Jack's small back. "We'll be there soon. And then Mama will get you some food and a bed and anything else you could possibly want."

Or, at least, that was the plan. Poseidon had sent Percy a dream a few days ago about this place called "The Underground", a sanctuary for demigods, and then an image of a man. Percy didn't know the man's name, but he had to admit he was handsome. He had tan skin, dark curls, and even darker eyes and was seen wearing a mix of armor and modern clothes.

All of this happened in a flash when he was sleeping, but Percy knew it must've taken Poseidon most of his power. The gods were dying and didn't have much magic left. Though the mortal believed in the gods, they hated them as well, causing a slow and painful death for every one of them. When the Empire State building/Mount Olympus was destroyed all the gods and goddess scattered across the world to live out the rest of their numbered days. Soon, demigods would be extinct.

"Maybe we should stop," Percy muttered to himself. He'd been doing that lately, talking to himself just to hear a voice. "The Underground is under Yancy, that demolished boarding school, but I don't see it anywhere. And it's getting dark." He bit his lip, unsure on whether he should continue or not. On one hand, they sooner they reached their destination, the better. On the other, Percy was getting more and more tired, and that meant his abilities would be compromised. Finally, Percy sighed and glanced down at his sleeping son, cradled against his chest. He'd rest for the night and continue walking as soon as the sun was up.

Percy headed to one of the lesser-damaged buildings, an old convenience store. The glass door was mostly broken so he was very careful when he opened it, hunching over Jack in protection. Inside the store was fallen aisles that would hide them from view, which Percy immediately took advantage of.

Percy took off the backpack strapped across his shoulders, set Jack on top of it, and draped his blue sweatshirt over him. Jack snuggled into his makeshift bed, causing Percy to smile somewhat sadly. What he wouldn't give just for Jack to sleep on an actual mattress. He brushed Jack's soft, black hair away from his sleeping face, feeling quite exhausted himself. Percy curled his body on the floor around Jack and gave into sleep for the first time in just over twenty-four hours.

…

When Percy opened his green eyes the first thing he saw was a pit scorpion (1) staring back at him. Percy froze. It was on Jack. His baby boy had a deadly scorpion on his chest. Percy slowly sat up, not taking his gaze off the thing. Its black armored body gleamed menacingly and its tail twitched, almost like it was mocking Percy to do something.

Jack stirred. The scorpion startled and raised its stinger high-

Percy backhanded it into the wall with a dull thud, a scream in his throat. Jack slept on, oblivious to it all, even as Percy checked his over for injuries. Thankfully, there were none Percy could find, causing him to nearly blackout from relief.

Wait…no…

The room was suddenly spinning and black spots danced on the edge of his vision. He glanced down at his hand where a slight pain radiated.

He'd been stung.

Percy stared at the swelling bump on his pale skin, seemingly unable to comprehend what he was seeing. He'd had to get away. He needed water…It would heal him…

The store tilted alarmingly and Percy swayed in his upright position. Water… Percy gathered Jack in his arms, not bothering with the backpack, and stumbled toward the street. There had to be water somewhere…A puddle…Something…

Jack whimpered in Percy's arms. Green eyes identical to his own stared up at him, upset that he had been woken. Percy tried to smile at him, but he couldn't seem to make his face muscles work properly.

His legs started to go numb, causing him to collapse right in the middle of the store. He used his torso to absorb most of the fall instead of Jack, but Jack still cried out in pain. He needed to move…They can't be out in the open…

Even though these thoughts were going through his mind, he couldn't stop the creeping blackness that swept him away, Jack's cries ringing in his ears.

…

"You really need to get laid."

Nico rolled his dark brown eyes and shifted the backpack on his shoulder. "Chris, I don't have time to get laid. With leading the Underground, doing raids, and essentially keeping your ass out of trouble." He hoped that'd be the last on the subject (for now), but then Conner and Travis Stoll each slung an arm over his shoulder.

"There's always the prostitute option." Travis wiggled his eyebrows, grinning.

"Yeah. Just push in, pull out, and boom! An orgasm in half the time!" Connor bumped his hip against Nico's, a smirk on his face.

Nico rolled his eyes again (They'd get stuck one of these days, he was sure of it) and stepped out of the brothers' arms. "It might be instant orgasm for you, Connor, but I can actually keep it in my pants." Gods, he hated the walk back from raids; the sons of Hermes seemed to believe it was open season on Nico's love life. Not that there was one. He meant what he said; a lover would complicate things too much and soak up even more of his time. There was too much responsibility riding on his shoulders.

Nico nearly groaned when Chris jogged to his side and opened his mouth to speak. And here he thought it was over. "I'm no love expert, but I do know you need-"

"Chris, be quiet." Nico froze, his eyes sweeping over his surroundings. He thought he'd heard-

"No, you need to hear this-"

"Chris, stop talking." The hairs on the back of Nico's neck stood, a primitive response he'd learned to listen to a long time ago. Chris and the Stolls finally seemed to understand something was wrong because they all moved into a circle near Nico like they'd practiced. With Nico's shadow traveling abilities he was their Plan B. If something ever went south during a raid they were supposed to grab onto him so he could shadow travel back to the Underground immediately.

The wrecked buildings around them seemed the same as always. Deserted. The only sound Nico heard now was the wind whispering through the streets. Mayeb he'd just-

There! Nico's head snapped to his left where the sound came from, though didn't see anything unusual. It was the same old convenience store, its broken windows dark.

"It sounds like a baby," Conner whispered, his muscles tense in anticipation for a fight.

Travis was the same. "Yeah. But why would a baby be out here? If someone wanted to dump it then why couldn't do they do that away from the Fallout. Seems risky just to get rid of an extra mouth."

Nico shrugged tensely. "I don't know. It doesn't matter though. There's something off about this. We should just go."

"But what if it's a demigod baby? We should at least check it out." Chris turned to Nico. "If it's something bad then just shadow travel us away. But, it's your call, boss."

Nico's eyes narrowed as he glanced between his three comrades and the store. Morals were a tricky thing during this time. Did he risk four lives just to save a baby that would probably die in a few weeks anyway? And that was one of the better scenarios. Eventually, he sighed and jerked his head toward the store. "I'll go check it out. Get ready to run as soon as you hear me say so."

He waited until he got three respective nods and then made his way to the store entrance quietly. The crying grew louder as he approached, causing him to note it didn't sound like the screech of a newborn. He poked his head around the corner, just enough for him to see, ready to sprint back to his team at a moment's notice. Dark brown eyes swept over the demolished area.

A crying boy. Two or three maybe.

And…a crumpled human body. A young male.

Nico crept forward until he reached the wailing child, who didn't even glance at him, too busy clutching the unconscious male's shirt. Nico kneeled next to the boy and reached out to gently shake his shoulder. The child turned to him, teary eyed, and whimpered, "Mama hurt."

Nico looked down at the other male, noting the pale, sweaty skin, though he couldn't find an injury. "Do you know what happened?" He glanced back at the boy as he ran his hands over the other male's body for something wrong.

The little boy shook his head, but Nico didn't need him to answer any more. He'd found what he'd been searching for.

A hole on the back of his hand where black veins were spreading rapidly over his skin. Obviously a demigod related wound.

"Guys," Nico called over his shoulder. "I need your help! Not a trap!"

It wasn't long before he heard the stumbling of the three men, each crouching next to him and waiting for orders. This was completely new territory. "I need to take him," Nico brushed the unconscious male's hair away from his tense face, "to Will. Can you make it on back on your own and take the kid?"

Chris glanced between the child and the other male, probably noting the resemblance and coming to the obvious conclusion. "No problem. Underground's just a few minutes away." He tried to grab the still crying boy, but he scrambled out of his grasp, practically screaming.

"Shut the thing up," Travis hissed, glancing behind his shoulder in paranoia. "It's going to attract DRA faster than an STI from-"

"Would you be quiet!" Nico glared at the Travis before returning his attention to the little boy. "Can you let Chris hold you, bambino? He's really nice and that way we can help your Mama." He ignored the sharp looks from the Stoll brothers.

The little boy stared up at Nico shyly and slowly nodded his head. He didn't know who Chris was, but he heard the words "Mama" and "Help" so he was on board.

Chris smiled at the boy, trying to put him at ease, as he scooped him in his arms. He nodded at Nico leave, which Nico did so willingly with the wounded male in his grasp.

Looks like the Underground was getting a new recruit.

Well…if he lived.

AN: (1). I'm pretty sure it was a pit scorpion that stung Percy in The Lightning Thief, so I used it here.

Hello, fabulous readers! So, I've had an idea. I've wanted to write something like a Nicercy fairytale, but didn't want to do just a oneshot, especially if I was doing multiple ones. I decided to do a story, each chapter a fairytale Nicercy-fied. You readers will review with the fairytale title you want to read and the one voted for the most every chapter I will write.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson. Wow. Has a more depressing sentence ever been written?

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy (Nicercy) 

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarrise, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Thalia/Bianca, Charles/Silena, Luke/Percy (past), and a lot more. Seriously. I'm not even going to list the rest. 

Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, Discrimination, Violence, Cursing, Possible lemons, etc… 

AN: Alright, if this story goes according to plan, then it will be LONG, along with a (maybe) sequel. Get comfortable, guys, you're going to be here a while. Well, after the prologue. That's usually not too bad. 

I've decided to play with Jack's character from Life of a Carrier and the whole "being pregnant and male is illegal". Only I've taken it a step further. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Two: The Underground

"…unconscious…"

"Demigod, probably Poseidon…"

"stung…something…"

Percy fluttered in and out of unconsciousness. Every time he tried to stay awake the darkness of sleep would sweep him away again. Something had happened. He just couldn't remember…

"…little boy…"

Jack! He'd been crying… Percy could still hear his son's cries over the two male voices speaking. They were unfamiliar, but didn't sound like DRA and neither did the bed he was laying on. He'd been captured once before and he'd been placed on a metal table.

So then where was he? More importantly, where was Jack?

"Hey, he's waking up. His breathing's faster."

Normally, Percy would try to feign sleep in hopes of learning useful information, but he couldn't wait that long. There was too little he didn't know.

He struggled to open his green eyes, his surroundings hazy and unidentifiable. Two men were leaning over him and watching him with varying expressions. Percy wet his lips to speak, but all that came out when he opened his mouth was a groan. Both gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Hello," One of the men greeted. He was blonde and had calm blue eyes that relaxed Percy somewhat. Definitely not DRA. "My name is Will. You're okay and so is your son. He's sleeping right next to you in fact."

Percy's eyes widened. He immediately tried to sit up, but an olive-toned hand on his chest pushed him back against the pillows. "Whoa, easy there. Just turn your head and you can see him." The other man with black, curly hair and dark eyes-

If possible Percy's eyes widened even more. It was the man from his dream. The one Poseidon sent him. That must mean-

"I'm in the Underground?" Percy's voice was nothing more than a croak, but both men seemed to have heard him because they glanced at each other in surprise. While they were distracted, Percy snuck a look to his right where Dream Man said Jack was.

And there he was. Jack was curled in a ball on his side, small hand outstretched toward Percy. He was sleeping peacefully and completely unaware of what was happening.

"Who are you?"

Percy turned back to Dream Man, who was watching him with a mix of emotions Percy couldn't identify. He did his best to remain emotionless. "Who are you?" Poseidon must trust him, otherwise he wouldn't have sent Percy the dream, but he couldn't help being cautious.

Dream Man smiled at him apologetically. "Of course. How rude of me. My name is Nico di Angelo." Percy noticed a hint of an Italian accent, but didn't comment on it. Nico stuck out his hand for Percy to shake, which Percy did after a moment's hesitation.

"I'm Percy Jackson." His lips twitched in a futile attempt at a smile. "And this is Jack." He looked toward his sleeping son, a genuine smile blossoming on his face. Without thinking, he let go of Nico's hand to brush Jack's bangs away from his face and only pulled away when Jack stirred.

"Hey, Doc, I need some ambrosia! I got burned!"

Percy, Nico, and Will all looked toward the doorway. A curly-haired boy was bouncing in place and knocking on the…open door. He grinned as Percy stared at him and Will gave him an unimpressed glance.

"You can't get burned, Leo," Will sighed, head cradled in his palm, as if it was too much effort holding it up.

"Oh, silly me. Must've forgot." The boy called Leo winked at Percy. "I promise I did not make that up just to see the new guy." Leo crawled on top of Percy's bed, flat out ignoring the exasperated expressions on Nico and Will's faces, and sat next to Percy. "So, new guy, how's it goin'?"

Percy blinked at the almost puppy-like boy before turning to Nico and Will for help. "Um, everything's…fine?"

"Great!" Leo beamed and turned his attention to Jack, poking him on his shoulder. "And who's this cutie?"

Percy pulled Jack onto his lap before Leo could wake him. "This is Jack. And who are you exactly?"

Leo took a deep breath, no doubt about to go on a long-winded explanation of his identity, but Nico interjected before he could. "This is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. He keeps the Underground's generator working."

Leo pouted. "You forgot flame master."

Will muttered something under his breath that made Nico snort and Leo roll his brown eyes. "Anyway, what's your name?"

"Percy Jackson." Percy didn't offer his parentage and Leo didn't ask, though that may have been because Percy looked so much like Poseidon.

"Well, Percy," Leo grinned again and nudged Percy, "want a tour of the Underground? It'll save you from Nico's third degree."

"I haven't given him the third degree," Nico protested immediately, glaring at Leo. "And shouldn't I be the one giving him the tour considering I'm the Underground's leader?"

Leo rolled his eyes and turned to Nico, speaking as though he was slow. "Fine then, oh fearless leader. You give Percy the grand tour even though you're supposed to be in a meeting," Leo glanced at an imaginary watch, "about now."

Nico's eyes widened and he cursed, jumping from his seat next to Percy bed and yanking on a leather jacket. "Shit, Valdez! Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Leo shrugged, brown eyes mischievous, not even bothering to answer. It didn't matter anyway, because Nico left without another word except to say to Percy, "We'll talk more later!"

Will just sighed and started to straighten up around the clinic while Leo talked to Percy. "So, so, so? What the tour?" Excited brown eyes stared into Percy's own green eagerly.

…Was it possible to say no?

…

"And this is the dining hall." Leo spread his arms with a flourish that Percy thought was over the top for cave-like room. It had old picnic tables placed in four long rows and looked like a weird mix of ancient Greece and modern times. Electronic lights lined the stone walls along with lit torches that cast shadows across the space. There was a partly hidden room in the back that Percy assumed was the kitchens.

"Um…nice." Percy tried to smile at Leo, while jostling Jack in his arms to sooth his fussing. He was thankfully still asleep, but threatened to wake up at any moment.

"I know, right?" Leo beamed, looking immensely proud of himself. "I helped make it, but I'll admit it was mostly Hades' kids. They're the ones who dug the Underground while the others just added to the space."

"And who are they again?" Percy questioned.

"Oh, um, Bianca, Hazel, and Nico. You know, the guy you met earlier." Leo grabbed Percy's arm and started to drag him down the hallway. "The dorms are this way!"

Percy let Leo pull him away, but didn't pay much attention to his babbling. There was something odd about the space; he just couldn't place it. Other than Leo's voice and their echoing footsteps it was awfully quiet…

"Hey, where is everyone?" The thought slammed into him, and he nearly rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. How could he have missed that? Other than him, Leo, and Jack the halls were empty.

Leo barely sparred him a glance at the question. "They're at the meeting. You're not a member yet so you don't get to go and the others can catch me up later."

"Oh." Percy tried to push the thought out of his mind and concentrate on the present. He had just woken up; of course he wasn't considered a member yet.

Percy turned his attention to Leo in an effort to distract himself. "So, what's it like living down here? Don't you miss the sun, fresh air, the sky?" Life on the run was hard, but at least Percy had some freedom of open space. The demigods living in the Underground had been scared off into hiding like rats just to survive.

Leo shrugged and gave Percy a wistful smile. "Yeah, I miss those things a bit. But, at least down here I can live. I have people I care about and people who care about me- that is living for more than seeing the sun."

Percy was silent as he took in Leo's words, surprised that such seriousness could come from someone like Leo. Still, he had a point. If it came down between Jack and the outside world Percy would choose his son every time.

"Anyway, what abilities do you have?" Leo threw Percy a curious glance over his shoulder. "I mean, obviously you're a son of Poseidon, but-"

"How do you know that?" Percy interrupted, eyes wide. Instinctively, he clutched Jack tighter to his chest.

Leo snorted and rolled his eyes, like Percy had just made a stupid joke. "Well, just look at you for one. You look just like the guy. Also, you're carrying a baby who looks just like you. What other god could you be sired from?"

Percy grimaced, hoping it wasn't that obvious to mortals. That would make his life that much harder.

"Here we are!" Percy was yanked to a stop in front of another hallway, but this one was wider and had many doors lining the sides. Leo gestured to a door to Percy's left. "That's my room. Two people per room- gender doesn't matter. I don't have a roommate; want to stay with me?" Leo hopped from foot to foot in front of his door. It was crooked and was a faded white. Percy noticed all the other doors were mismatched and were in bad condition. Some rooms didn't have doors at all.

Percy turned to Leo with a strained smile. "Sure. That'd be really nice of you."

"Great!" Leo grinned and took Percy's arm again to shove him into his bedroom. "Nico was gonna get you a room, but I'll tell him you want to room with me. Make yourself at home!" And then he skipped down the hallway before Percy could respond.

"Mama?"

Percy looked down at Jack, who was rubbing his green eyes with his tiny fist and yawning. "What, baby?"

"You 'kay now?" Jack blinked up at him with sleepy but still concerned eyes and reached to play with a strand of Percy's black hair. "Man say you be 'kay."

Percy smiled at him and kissed his forehead gently. "Yeah, sweetie. I'm all better. And we're in that special place I told you about. Look, you even get to sleep on a bed." He gestured to a single cot-like bed in the corner. It didn't look like much, but it was still better than Percy's backpack and sweatshirt.

Jack didn't seem as excited as Percy thought he would be. "But Man says he got bed. Why can't we stay with Man?" Jack bit his bottom lip- a habit he developed from Percy.

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "Who's Man, honey?"

"Man who saved you." Jack grinned broadly. "Like Snow White, 'member?"

This only made Percy more confused. He had been saved? All he could remember was Jack, a scorpion, and…wait. A man with curly hair and dark eyes. Nico?

"Do you mean Nico, baby? The man with the hair like ours?" Percy ran a hand through Jack's hair, the toddler giggling at the touch.

"Yeah. He say-"

"Percy?"

"Man!" Jack suddenly wiggled out of Percy's arms and dashed to the door where Nico and Leo stood. Leo was pouting and had his arms crossed over his chest while Nico was smiling in amusement and kneeling next to Jack.

"I thought you said you were going to talk to him." Percy raised an eyebrow toward Leo, one eye kept on Jack who seemed remarkably happy by Nico's entrance.

Leo shrugged, disheartened gaze on the stone floor. "I did. And then the meeting ended and he said you should stay next to his bedroom."

Nico sighed and lifted Jack in his arms, staring at Leo in exasperation. "How about you ask Frank to sleep with you? I'm sure you'd both love the arrangement."

To Percy's surprise Leo literally started…smoking. Nico didn't seem to be alarmed though; he just patted Leo's curls to put out the small fire.

"Okay!" Percy quickly grabbed Jack from Nico, staring at the blushing Latino warily. "How safe is that reaction?"

Nico made a dismissive gesture. "I wouldn't worry about it. Down here it's hard to start fires."

"I try to control it," Leo muttered, sheepishly rubbing his arm. "I'm usually pretty good. It's just-"

"Yeah, yeah," Nico rolled his eyes, "We all know about your crush on Frank and Hazel. Just try not to burn anyone when you get embarrassed." He turned to Percy and Jack and smiled warmly. "Anyway, I can show you to your real room if you want now."

"Yes!" Jack giggled and reached out toward Nico, but Percy just held him tighter.

Percy ignored Leo's grumbling and shifted Jack to a more comfortable position on his hip. "Sure. Lead the way."

AN:

Thank you for reading!


End file.
